Sasuke's path
by GxSoraxG
Summary: This is about a guy who wants to be strong. Only he has got a long way to go and a mysterious teacher at his side. this will later be yaoi or hope to be which you have now been warned.also this is my revamped story that was title sasuke i changed the name
1. beginning

**Prologue**: **A new Beginning**

"It is time…you have mastered all I could teach you and will now send you on your final test to prove if your truly are worthy of the mark bestowed on only the elite of shinobies "said a sage old man with a black cloak covering his body and the top half of his face.

A young man bows also in a cloak "as you wish master" he stands straight as he takes the scroll with the mission details and walks out of the cave bathed in a mystical shadow.

A week the young man in the cloak grinned to himself thinking /I finally done it after weeks of planning and plotting I finally gotten the pendent of shadows…the master should be please/ he finishes this thought as he scouts the familiar surroundings of his terrain.

The teen frowned at the unnatural silence and slight stench of death in the air as he runs like lighting to where his village is and is stunned as he sees his precious village grounded to nothing and his people dead bodies that littered everywhere.

Falling to his need too distraught about what happened the boy slowly but shakily placed his hands to the sides of his cloaked head as his eyes are widen and tear bound the color a other worldly amethyst like gems imbedded into his eyes. His tears dripping to the groud as he lets out a scream of anguish for the people he had lost.

After a few minutes that seemed like eternity for the poor village less Nin he gets up and calms himself finding his center with silent tears still running down his face he takes on the task of burying his loved ones and fellow people.

It was late into the night the moon was a full moon when he was done and had put black lilies the village special flower with the golden lilies another special flower of his village and said a pray for them all as he turns around and walks threw the now desolated village seeing if their is any clues he could find to help.

After hours of digging and searching he soon found a scroll in a safe that was addressed to him and him being curious as to what was inside he breaks the seal and begins to read.

If your reading this then is safe to assume we are all dead and you and your brother had survive which if anything I hope it is you that does survive.

But to the matter at hand I the taodamie of the village with my twin sister ask of you to head to the east to the country of the wind where the current godamie is an old friend of ours, and present the letter to her and she will accept you.

I trust that you will make our village proud you and your brother and I want you to become a hidden leaf village ninja and help my dear friend if anything were to trouble her for it will also give you a purpose and a mission and we wish you and your brother wish you good luck.

His eyes widen as he take in what his leaders words spoken to him into his heart, standing up he heads to the east to the country of wind to help the people of the hidden leaf village.

After a week and a half worth of travel he makes it to the country and quickly makes his way to the village still in a cloak remaining hidden as he traveled.

He was tense considering this is new terrain and he had no idea what the enemy is capable of if they were around or anything enemies of the hidden leaf village were there with the Akatsuki organization and the hidden ice village both allies and the war is in full swing so he had to be careful.

Journeying farther he stops for his sensitive ears picks up the sounds of fighting, no training he thinks to himself as he follows the sound to what seems like a training area.

Glancing around quickly his eyes zero in on a boy around his "age" 17/18 with long raven hair with a dark bluish tint as well as being tall and slender female looking but male with a slight undertone saying he might be strong under that delicate milky smooth skin.

Not that he finds anything wrong with that considering he is the same in almost everything but hair and eye color his hair being a nice easy on the eyes soft whitish pink color and he also has fangs a trait of his people.

**Sasuke P.O.V:**

I glare at the intruder even though I never felt him which was in itself disturbing but I am sure that this guy must be powerful to escape my notice still he was in clear and near sight.

Crossing my arms I begin "who are you and what do you want are you friend or foe?" I question the stranger.

The cloaked stranger reveals themself and responds with a slightly bow "I am definitely a friend no fear there but I am far from home and I wish to speak with your leader if that is alright with you I have a scroll and everything" he finishes and yes he by the light tenor of his voice he is male.

I eye him wearily for a few minutes before shrugging "she is in the tower at the end of the village and now if you will excuse me I have training to get back to" I said as I picked up a handless-Kunai and turn around as I am beginning my training again the cloaked stranger stops me but this time by my arm.

I see him back off some after i give him my cold death glare and he bows "I am sorry you see I couldn't help that you were not using that weapon to its true potential " he finishes as I raise a brow to him "the only way to use a Kunai would be only in that way" I tell him thinking he is an armature.

He chuckles at me "if you think that my friend then you will never grow without learning your full potential" he says picking up one of my kunais off the floor and takes out a scroll.

I see him set the scroll down and take out a ink brush and starts to make out symbol for a seal and a strange marking before another seal and touching both his hands to it and it glows before it also shrinks so he wraps it around the kunai standing up he turns and looks at the tree.

Needless to say I was curious but didn't show it as I watched closely as he threw it and it missed the tree and it seemed sloppy too and I still think he is an armature until the kunai comes back with swift speed and lands behind the tree which on the other side would be a bull's eye as it explodes making a huge dent in the tree.

I stare at his wide eye briefly before asking him "what did you do?" I looked at him waiting for him to reply.

He looks at me and smirks "once I become a member of the leaf village I will tell you and then you can be my apprentice" he finishes walking off and leaving me speechless.

**Dark Sora: well i have returned but i do wonder why my story poofed oh well i am doing a little re-vamping not much and adding a new chapter till next time ja!**

** Sasuke: please view since he obviously forgot to tell you that also he forgot to tell you he doesn't own Naruto or the people save this raven guy and the fictional plot.**

** Dark Sora: glares at him hmph!  
**


	2. sasuke 1

**Chapter 1: a new member of konoha!**

The cloaked young teen enters threw the gates with little trouble presenting a scroll and a brief explanation of what business he has with the godaime.

Weaving threw the crowds in the market square he makes his way to the hokage tower and is stopped by ANUB's.

After retelling them what he told the guards he was granted access to enter the tower making his way to the top and the other ANUB's who had been informed already moves aside so he can enter.

Entering the hokage's room he steps in till he was a few feet away from the godaime and he bowed to her and handed out the scroll to her to read.

Tsunade takes the scroll and opens it the as small amount of Chakra is emitted as a new message is revealed shown only to Tasunade herself.

She starts to read it taking in the words written to her about what happened _ My dear friend Tasunade-kun , I am sorry to say if you have received this letter it can only mean that me, my sister and the village was destroyed._

_The person who has given you this scroll is called Raven and his brother Kai are the sole survivors ._

_You may be wondering that if we were wiped out why would one of our people be here well that is simple to answer he was training with a famous master of the shadows at the time and finished his training under his master._

_His master then gave him a final test a mission to retrieve a vital artifact and return it to him which to say if he is here he was successful._

_Being that he was successful we ask you to bestow on him the mark of the elite you know it when the villages were forming the council stated that one ninja from each village who is above the rest will be mark with the symbol of the elemental dragons and as you know we have 2 the white dragon and the shadow dragon since we were not able to mark him with the shadow dragon marking we ask you to do it for us if you will._

_Also I would ask that you accept him as a member of Konoha and a ninja being Jounin or ANUB which ever you prefer and we would like to thank you as well for being a good friend and accepting my final request which will make me so happy._

_With that we bid you good bye and hope we will meet again in the after life_

_Your friends, Tina and Fenieel_

Tasunade closing the scroll and letting out a sad sigh looks at him then begins "it seems my old friends made a request and so here is my decision you are here by made a member of konoha and also granted the title of ANUB" she finishes taking out a hidden leaf protector and hands it to him.

Taking the protector he ties it under his cloak around his forehead his home protector a thin choker around his neck with a crescent moon on the metal plating with a star in the center between the curves of the crescent moon.

Tasunade getting up as she walks up to him and states "remove you cloak so that way I can bestow on you the mark of the shadow dragon" she finishes waiting.

Raven remove his cloak revealing long white hair to his waist and long bangs on the side of his face framing it with its whitish pink color and amethyst eye with pale moonlight kissed skin staring at her waiting for the mark.

Tasunade is momentarily taken about with his beauty that rivals that of Uchiha Sasuke looking slender delicate with a slight undertone that he too can make his opponents underestimate his true strength.

Tasunade shaking her head starts to make a series complicated seals with her hands and chanting as her charka begins to form to her hands and the charka taking on a purple color as she touches his shoulder the right shoulder upper corner as a spineless it seems black dragon with white eyes legs and arms with claws curled in a interesting way appears and settles permanently on his skin.

She steps back and looks at him "it is done you may put back on your cloak and follow one of the ANUB to your new residents where you will live and your missions will begin a week form now and you are dismissed" she finishes going back to her desk sitting down and doing paper work.

Raven bowing he snatches up his cloak and place it on him feeling more comfortable with it on.

Walking out the door he sees Shikamaru who nods to him and leads him to a nicely furnished apartment before nodding again as Shikamaru poofs away in a cloud of smoke.

Raven getting settled in as he walks out of his place closing and locking the door and then closing his eyes as he is sensing for his future apprentice's chakra.

After he finds it he teleports to the Uchiha manor and walks threw the gates and to the front door knocking.

Sasuke open the door and stares at him for a few minutes before speaking "why are you here?" he questions.

Raven smirking and he replies "why your Uchiha Sasuke and I said that when I became a member of your village I would make you my apprentice now here i am will you train with me?" he asked amused by his soon to be pupil.

Sasuke startled by this begins "you mean you were serious as having me as your apprentice? "He asked slowly not quite grasping the situation he found himself in.

Raven chuckling begins "of course I'm serious I would have claimed you as my apprentice if I were not serious now would I? "He question back waiting.

Sasuke processing the information licks his lips before speaking "well…how strong would I be if you trained me after all Kakashi-sensei trained me and it still wasn't enough" he asked in response.

Raven blinking begins after going over what he will say begins "well I figured that the strongest person around would be equal to your strength after training under me" he finish smugly.

Sasuke raising a brow at this "you can make me equal to someone who houses the soul of the fox demon in them which has almost unlimited chakra at his disposal?" he asked not quit believing him.

Raven looking at him with an air of confidence he begins"of course I can just because he has the boost of a fox demon doesn't mean you can't have the same but first you have to complete my training before you can receive power equal to your rivals" he explains arms crossed.

Sasuke considering the offer "will I be stronger then you?" he question his soon to be sensei.

Raven chuckling "no, you can't be as strong as me because of how different my people are and where we descended from but you can be equally matched to the fox demon holder" he finishes in explanation.

Sasuke thinks it over before smirking "ok I am in and I expect to be just as strong as my rival" he states firmly.

Raven smirking "well yes I will do that but first Sasuke you must learn to be more flowing your feelings and your nature around you can have a great impact on how strong you can be and your flow of chakra" he explained.

Sasuke crossing his arms "then how do I go about making my chakra flow more smoothly" he asked.

Raven smiling at Sasuke "well first you meditate and I mean for a week under a waterfall of ice cold water to clear you mind and center your chakra" he tells his pupil.

Sasuke "a week? Under a waterfall but I will starve lets not forget other bodily functions that must be met to keep the body healthy" he states.

Raven gives him a look saying you think I'm an idiot "no Sasuke you can do all those but beyond that you will be under the waterfall and you will do this training alone then when your done we will move on" he finishes.

Sasuke nods "fine then since it is Monday I best be getting started" he finishes before going in and packing for a weeks worth of travel.

Sasuke gathering his stuff comes out and finds raven missing shrugging to himself he hikes to the waterfall and strips to nothing going to the waterfall and sitting on a rock getting pelted by the icy cold water and pressure.

Sasuke closing his eyes he begins to meditate ignoring the cold and clearing his mind to get this training over with.

_In Konoha_

Naruto is sitting at his favorite ramen place sucking down noodles and among his fellow Chuunins and ANUBs.

Neji shaking his head as he sighs "Naruto your captain of the ANUBs and yet you still indulge in this ramen habit of yours don't you think its time for you to start eating healthier foods?" he asked eyeing the growing amount of empty bowls with disgust.

Naruto laughing heartily "nah Neji I'm fine and besides I pig out on ramen all the time and I still keep my figure so I figure what I do is not unhealthy if I'm the strongest ninja in konoha" he stats proudly.

Kiba poking Naruto with a frown " hey who do you think you are yes your strong yes you defeated us all and Orochimaru but that doesn't mean you need to get cocky its not like you can remain on the top forever I bet there is someone out there who is stronger or equal to you" he finishes sagely.

Naruto looking at Kiba "well I guess you got a point there it doesn't do to get too egotistical after all there could still be people out there who could whoop me" he finish thoughtfully.

Neji nodding "exactly but onto more pleasant news did you here that there is a new member if Konoha?" he states to his friends.

Naruto gaping "a new member! And that old hag never told me!" he states outraged by this bit of news.

Neji sighing "well apparently he is said to come from a different village that was destroyed which he doesn't know who did it but on top of that he was granted the title ANUB" he finishes.

Naruto eyes wide "an ANUB? The new guy? We got to check this out as in meeting him I mean there is no way some new guy can just waltz in here and be dubbed an ANUB" he finishes.

Kiba looking at both of them "that is a good idea but I think we shouldn't be rude about it I say we should get into his good graces and maybe he will tell us how he got to being a ANUB without having to take a test" he explains to them.

Neji looking at Kiba "that would be the best course of action to take at the time considering he might know ninjutsu we never seen before and could use it against us if he thinks of us as a threat" he tells them.

Naruto looking at them he nods "ok we will get to know him and find out how he became an ANUB with no test and why he is here and how his village was destroyed" he states the plan being finalized between the three.

_A secret base hidden in the middle of no where_

A shadowed person looks at the viewing crystal "I see…so he survived and he has taken on an apprentice as well…interesting" he says to himself smirking coldly at the crystal.

A another person hidden in the shadows bows "master you called to me what is it that you wish to be done?" the voice asked emotionless and cold.

The shadowed person turns to his subordinate and begins "I want you to keep an eye on this Uchiha kid and tell me anything that could help killing the last one" he states just as coldly.

The figured still bowed states "master if I may why you are so intent on killing him?" he asked.

Looking back at the crystal the figure begins "well I don't know yet if I want him dead he is very skilled it would be a waste to kill him…no I won't have him kill but I want you to monitor him as well till we can figure away to capture him and if need be that Uchiha kid as well they both could be useful if he is training him" he finishes.

The figured still bowed nods "I will do as commanded master" he states before sinking into the floor disappearing.

The figure remaining looks at the crystal and says "soon…very soon…all will be mine" the person in shadows caresses the crystal lovingly and lets out an evil chuckle.

**DarkSora: well that does it for chap 1 I hoped you enjoyed it and I am still looking for a beta**

**Sasuke: yes Sora desperately needs it**

**DarkSora: flicks Sasuke on the forehead baka if I needed two senses I would drag Naruto here to state that.**

**Sasuke: well…please review**


	3. sasuke 2

**Question and answers: First off yes Raven is as old as Sasuke physically but he also ages very slowly because of the way and who they his people are descended from but his bloodline and true age will remain a secret till I reveal it later.**

**DarkSora**

**Chapter 2: Attack Friend or Foe?**

Itachi managing to live after being killed walks threw the halls of the organization in a very foul mood considering he had to have been resurrected and then demoted till he can earn back his place in the ranking he head for his room.

Sighing as he fall back on his bed thinking _I was defeated by my little brother with the help of that freakin nine-tails then they resurrect me and demote me what the frhell is up with that?_.

Sighing again he looks out the window seeing the clouds drift by slowly his eyes still a blood red with his Sharingan permanently active now.

Looking away from the window he looks at the back of his hand "so it's been a week…so why do I still feel cold…." he says quietly to himself in his dark room.

_Konoha_

Naruto has been on A class mission for a week and still hasn't gotten a chance to talk to raven which is beginning to irritate him.

Naruto thinking _the old hag! Who does she think she is I bet she is intentionally stopping ME from talking to him well I will show her! _He thinks confidently as he spots Raven heading to the gates outside of town.

Naruto being the curious ninja that he is follows stealthily to see where Raven is heading to becoming wondering where he is heading.

Naruto continues follow Raven till they make it to a clearing with a waterfall and there he meets Sasuke there.

Naruto becoming more suspicious gets in closer but not to close to listen in to what they are talking about.

_Down at the waterfall_

Raven smiles "done?" was the short question to his student as he eyes his shivering form.

Sasuke shaking his head to get rid of the chills stares at him confidently "of course that would be an easy task for me" he states.

Raven raising a brow at his pupil ponders before starting "well if you think this is easy then lets start you with scroll seals and chakra molding to it if your so confident" he finishes with a smirk.

Sasuke looking at him not so confidently since he never tried his hand as scroll seals and molding chakra to it.

Raven uncrossing his arms "I figured as much the next training will be kata" he tells his student.

Sasuke looks at him being puzzled "Kata?" he asked confused as to why his teacher would suggest something so basic.

Raven shaking his head he smiles "yes kata the form of moving your body in fluid motions while centering and giving yourself energy for the days activities" he explains.

Sasuke looks at him raising a brow "of course I know what kata is, but why are we doing something so simple?" he asked not understanding how this will help his training.

Raven lifting up a hand as shadows seem to come to his hand to form an orb and he is holding it as his chakra turns purple in color.

Raven keeping it perfectly formed looks at his student "you see this ball of energy converted from my chakra?" he asked him simply.

Sasuke blinks surprised that he could form something so complex with hardly any concentration.

Raven looking at him "that is because I use kata yes it is basic but if you do it my way then your chakra will flow easier, the waterfall training was to clear your mind and your soul so you can do my kata and make your chakra flow smoothly and once you do that then the real training can begin" he states to Sasuke.

Sasuke watches as Raven snuffs the ball of energy out and drops his hand and arm back down to his side giving him an intense look.

Raven then places said hand on his hip "what you just saw was raw chakra it is not like the fourth technique it just a simple gathering of chakra molding and it now if you have your chakra flow smoothly you will be able to bring the chakra where you need it and it can even be used to protect you circulating chakra and organs if you grow your chakra enough" he tells him.

Sasuke looks at him his eyes widen at this bit of infromation "you mean I can defend against those kind of attacks with that kind of move?" he asked shocked.

Raven looking at him "yes but the kata I will have you do is a secret one so it is not so simple it is actually hard but accomplish It and yes those moves are possible" he stated to his student.

Sasuke looking at him "so how do I do your kind of kata?" he asked curiously as to know what it will entail.

Raven takes out a small dagger "I would tell you but we have a guest" he says and throws his dagger with lighting like speed cutting Naruto on the side before he could get away fast enough as he is caught by surprise and falls off the tree landing on the ground in a heap.

Naruto wincing slightly gets up and looks at them "hey what was that for? I wasn't going to hurt anyone!" he said indignantly to them.

Sasuke looking at Naruto begins "dobe why are you here?" he asked crossing his arms and staring Naruto down.

Naruto "Teme! Don't you call me that! Anyway I was curious on the new member of Konoha is that such a crime? jerk!" he exclaims.

Raven chuckling at this says "I like you kid your funny but serious like when you got special training to get as strong as you are this is what Sasuke is doing and if you would please go away I promise to meet and treat you to anything you want as in food " he finished.

Naruto eyes brighten at this "really! Ramen! Here I come! I will be holding you to that promise!" He finishes making quick hand signs and poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

Raven chuckles again "he is you rival huh? Well this should be fun you may rest one day then we will resume your training" he declares as he walks to the shadows and sinks in disappearing from sight.

Sasuke huff "if we keep taking day breaks in between then how the hell will I get any training done?" he questions himself a little unsure of his master's training techniques.

Sasuke gathering his stuff stops as he tenses him feeling the presents of another glancing around he doesn't detect a strong aura but the presents he feels could either be friend or foe and should not be ignored.

Pulling out a double edge Kunai he readies a few Shurakins and then he throws them at the intended direction the presents is strongest in.

The finger in a cloak then leaps high and throws a hail storm of Kunais at sasuke with lightning like speed and incredible accuracy.

Doing a few back-flips and he a couple of hand spring twisting and dodging he manages dodged a good amount of them before one got stuck in his leg making him land oddly which there in turn twisted his ankle.

Sasuke cursing mentally to himself for not being as quick falls to one knee and pulls out another Kunai going threw the list of moves he can do to defend himself.

Before Sasuke could even formulate a plan the cloaked figure ran up to him and lifted their leg to kick to sasukehitting him in the jaw that sends him skidding on the floor.

Sasuke after a few minutes stands up slowly and wipe his corner of his mouth from the blood dripping down his chine before glaring at the figure.

The cloaked stranger begins to do a weird type of ninjutsu making quick hand symbols to quick for his Sharingan to catch which he has active thinking _what! This isn't good this might be the end for me I never seen that type of ninjutsu I am in deep trouble if I don't think fast _he thought worriedly looking for anything that might save him.

The cloaked stranger begins "this is the end of you Uchiha I won't let you be taught by _him!_ "The voice clearly female states as she begins the final forms of seal.

Sasuke eyes widen "what are you talking about who is him!" he asked in confusion not know what this enemy was talking about.

_In the bushes close by_

The other stranger who was sent to watch them both cursed silently _this won't do I have to save him if not the boss will have me killed _having made up their mind the stranger throws a needle out laces with poison that hits her in the back of her left bicep paralyzing her arm so she can't finish the ninjutsu she was going to form.

Sasuke taking that as his chance gets up and does his ninjutsu and formed the Rasengan and holding it "this is something I been practicing I hope you like it" he finishes running with swift speed and thrusting his arm into her chest throwing her back with the force.

The female cloaked stranger lets out a pain yell as she is flown threw the trees till finally being stopped by being slammed into a wall of stones that happens to be apart of the mountain.

A blue cloak figured poofed next to her and teleported with her away leaving sasuke alone in his training spot.

Sasuke blinking as he falls to the ground that move totally draining him as he faints falling to the ground.

Raven catches him and wonders what happened having forgotten to tell him something he just appeared to find sasuke falling shrugging to himself he picks up sasuke and walks into the shadows disappearing with him.

**DarkSora: that does it for 3 hoped you like it**

**Sasuke: also a thanks goes out to…**

**DarkSora: Son of Darkness and Ching 1 thank you for the reviews they were awesome!**

**Sasuke: till next time**


	4. sasuke 3

**Ch 4: Revenge, plotting, and kata**

**Raven's P.O.V:**

_Is it possible to be absolutely clueless about what occurred concerning my poor pupil?_ I think to myself looking at Sasuke sleeping in my room.

Sighing I go about setting up tea because I know that Sasuke will wake soon, and as his teacher I should know my pupil like I should.

Getting the tea cups ready, I hear as if on cue my pupils groan from my room, pouring the tea and placing it on a tray I pick it up and head for my room.

Looking in as predicted he is awake and I being the ever caring teacher I am walks in and set the tray of tea on the table and take a seat beside the bed he is currently laying on.

"Sasuke would you tell me what has occurred that you passed out when I was going to see you again for I forgot to inform you of something I should have told you?" I asked calmly.

Sasuke looking at me and blinks for a few minutes getting his surroundings finally begins, "well I was going to head home after some training but some strange girl in a cloak attacked me and I fended her off, but she was doing a strange ninjutsu I have never seen before. Also when she was just about to complete it she paused for a moment allowing me to do the Rasengan and I knocked her back but a blue cloaked person came and took her away" he finishes.

I look at him and then whap him lightly on the head "baka! You don't need the Rasengan because it requires a lot of stamina you have speed and agility which cuts down your strength you need to learn moves to enhance your abilities to the maximum capability" I give him a pointed look.

Sasuke is glaring at me begins "so your saying I am weak!" he asked angrily. I look at him and sigh shaking my head, "no your not weak its just you don't have the strength of an ox.

Look there are certain types of strength out there you do not fall into the big muscle man category, and that kinda of strength isn't always a good thing" I tell him.

He looks at me with an unreadable expression "what do you mean other types of strength aren't there only one?" he questions me. I laugh "no there are lots of types you don't have to go head on to prove your strength you being light, speedy, and agile can be a great asset to any team if trained and honed to its fullest potential" I explain to him.

**Sasuke P.O.V:**

_Other types of strengths he tells me? Maybe he is right and I can actually learn something from him_ Nodding to him "ok then what do I need to do to hone my abilities to the fullest?" I asked eager to learn as much as I can.

He chuckles at me again and begins "well first is the kata I was telling you about earlier" he says. I look at him waiting for him to continue "well, aren't you going to tell me what that entails teacher?" I asked slightly annoyed.

He crosses his arms and dips his head slightly like he is gathering his thoughts, "well my type of kata is difficult but I am sure you will be able to handle it" he stats confidently.

I look at him and wait for him to tell me what I have to do so I can get started so I can move on and learn how to be stronger than or as strong as my rival.

Taping his chin he starts with "well let see you'll have to train your chakra, your body is in top form but your spirit and chakra needs work and this is where my kata comes in" he says to me.

I blink confused "what do you mean spirit and chakra? Doesn't it get strong when training the body?" I asked confused.

He laughs at me "what simple logic, no there is far more in getting stronger then just physically you need to go into a deep almost comatose state and have what you would call and out of body experience where you will do kata like any normal physical kata requires" he finishes explaining to me.

I scratch my head in puzzlement "out of body experience? How will I be able to do that?" I asked startled and a little disturbed being separated from my body.

He places a hand on my shoulder "all you have to do is slow your body to an almost death like state, or catatonic as the doctors call it and then when you are close enough to death, you can separate you soul from you body and do the kata and you will also have to bring yourself back. But if you can't, do not worry I will make sure you return to your body if you can't do that currently" he said smiling at me.

I nodded to him feeling confident he will do as he says and I lie back down and go to sleep, to get my energy back up for more training.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Raven looks down at his pupil with fondness as he looks out the window. Suddenly he tenses as he feels something evil is being carried out, something evil and dark that shouldn't be.

Giving his pupil one last look he goes out and to the roof silently going to the gates the leads out of the village to the place where the deed is being done.

**Clearing in a random forest:**

Kabuto looks at a purple cloaked stranger who is standing in front of a big silver pot with a fire underneath it and strange fluid in the pot itself.

Kabuto then looking into the pot before starting "I hope you right about this stranger if you can bring him back….." he trails off leaving the meaning behind it to be understood even if no words were given to it.

The stranger glances at him "of course it would work and I am confident of my abilities you need not worry about if I can or cannot because I can" he finishes throwing the last item in.

Kabuto watches as it begins to smoke and the whole area is covered in a silver mist so thick it is blinding.

Waiting for the smoke to clear Kabuto is having serious doubts about the guy who claims that he can bring him back.

Kabuto gasps when the smoke clears not believing his eyes as the cloaked man smirks apparently pleased at such a good job he did.

Standing there is a kid Orochimaru perfectly healthy and very much alive looking at his hands in wonderment at being brought back to life.

Kabuto kneels and bows "Orochimaru welcome back" he said extremely glad that Orochimaru has returned.

Orochimaru looking at Kabuto speaks "I'm a child again…but I still maintain my adult mind and all the ninjutsu that comes with it" he finishes amazed.

Kabuto looking at him "well Orochimaru you have been dead for a few years and with the help of this cloaked stranger we were able to bring you back" he finishes.

The cloaked stranger watching this speaks "no problem I am actually glad I did it I always been what you could call of fan of yours and how you lead the sound village" he finishes with a bow.

Kabuto stands and walks over to him handing him clothing "we needed you back so that way we might have another go at kohona and finally win" he says.

Orochimaru looking at them both beings to laughs evilly before quieting down "of course I will and besides I want revenge on that kitsune beast who had me killed" he finishes with malice for Naruto.

The cloaked stranger standing up "of course we will and I will be more then happy to join your ranks and together we can get revenge on Naruto and kohona" the stranger says.

Raven is hiding in a secret place near the clearing in the shadows not able to be detected and thinks _so Orochimaru has returned and they want revenge against Naruto and kohona. Well I could let this go and have this be a good test for my pupil when he gets stronger or tell the hokage. Nah I think I will let this go it will be perfect for sasuke's training _finishing that thought he gets up and gets away quietly without being notice.

**Raven's place:**

Raven enters swiftly and checks on his pupil and sees that he is still sleeping.

Gathering his wallet he goes out leaving a note for Sasuke that he is having dinner with someone and will be back later.

Making it to the ramen restaurant he sees the person he is meeting by the bar waiting for him.

Naruto looking up at him grins and point to a stool next to him, Raven taking that as an invitation goes over and has a seat next to him.

Naruto orders before glancing at raven and speaks "so you training sasuke huh?" he ask which sounded more like a statement then a question.

Raven orders and looks at naruto "yeah I am training him and I know that I don't seem trust worthy I mean I just blew in here and become sasuke's trainer you have every right to be suspicious about me" he finishes calmly.

Naruto blinks then shakes his head "train huh? Well then I wish you the best and I hope you do a good job I may not know who you are or what you look like but I get the feeling you're a good guy" he finishes just as he order arrives and he digs in.

Raven smiles while he eats his ramen as well before paying for them both and getting up. Looking at Naruto he holds out his hand "I was glad to meet you lets do this again sometime" he finishes.

Naruto stands as well and shakes his hand "yeah lets and make sasuke strong I want to have a real challenge from the only person I will call my rival" he states as he walks out.

Raven sees he go before walking back to his apartment, but not before the purple cloaked girl that appeared to have attacked his pupil appears in front of him.

Raven raises a brow and crosses his arms then starts "so you're the one who attacked my pupil, care to explain exactly why you did it?" he waits for her to answer.

**Dark Sora: and I will leave it at that till 4, sorry it took so long to finish another chapter. Well till next chapter ja!**

**Sasuke: reviews are always wanted **


End file.
